


Um Ato de Caridade

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji ajuda Anko a carregar as compras. Anko ajuda Neji a aliviar sua raiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Ato de Caridade

Neji se perguntava a si mesmo porque ele estava na porta da casa de Anko.

Ela era uma mulher nojenta, obscena, ofensiva. Sempre se exibindo em roupas tão indecentes...Mas ele era um cavaleiro, e quando ele cruzou com Anko na rua e ela perguntou se ele podia carregar as sacolas dela até sua casa, Neji aceitou sem um pingo de dúvida.

E ali estava ele, atrás de Anko enquanto ela abria seu apartamento com a chave. Seus magnificentes glúteos balançavam na frente de Neji, que desesperadamente tentava não olhar para aquela provocante objeto oscilando perante o alcance de sua visão.

_Huuuuuh, fique frio Neji, fique frio, só mais alguns segundos..._

"Aha! Consegui abrir!" disse Anko, empurrando a porta para a frente e se levantando para então se virar para Neji.

"Quer entrar?"

Os lábios de Neji tremeram por infinitos dois segundos antes que um espontâneo "sim" saísse de sua cavidade bucal.

Os dois entraram, e depois que Neji colocou as sacolas na mesa da sala, Anko esticou seus braços e suas mamas indecentes balançaram a cada movimento, livres como passarinhos.

"Ah, a vida é tão boa!" disse ela, sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

A face de Neji se enrijeceu, cínico perante tais palavras.

"Eu suponho que você não tenha muitos problemas na sua vida ou responsabilidades. Não é à toa que você é a instrutora da prova durante a Floresta da Morte. Naquele posto você somente tem que nos jogar a responsabilidade e nos jogar dentro da frigideira."

Esticando seu braço direito usando o esquerdo, Anko retrucou.

"E você parece ser do tipo que nunca se divertiu na vida."

Neji sorriu cinicamente e fez uma tréplica.

"Eu sou um membro do clã secundário dos Hyuuga. Eu vivo com um selo amaldiçoado em minha testa que permite a um membro do clã primário me matar a qualquer momento. Não é algo que você possa entender."

Anko parou de sorrir, se abaixou para fazer seu pescoço ficar á altura de Neji e expôs seu próprio selo amaldiçoado.

"Eu fui uma discípula do Orochimaru. Ele colocou esse selo em mim para provar se eu era digna de ser sua serva. 9 em cada 10 que recebem esse selo morrem...E mesmo os que sobrevivem sofrem dores horríveis até que estabilize."

Anko cobriu o selo novamente.

"E então?" disse ela.

"Você escapou do Orochimaru, não foi?" disse ele.

"Sim." respondeu Anko.

"Eu não posso escapar da minha família tão facilmente. Eles podem me fritar a distância se puderem."

Anko abaixou os olhos.

"É verdade. Você vive uma vida bem pior que a minha. Por isso eu tenho que te dar isso." Anko se moveu para beijar Neji nos lábios.

O Hyuuga foi tão surpreendido que não se moveu, ficando ali parado enquanto a língua ofídica de Anko entrava em sua câmera oral. Anko então desgrudou de Neji, então voltou a sorrir.

"Então, quer mais tigrão?"

Neji estava sem respiração e seu coração palpitava fortemente.

Anko usou suas mãos para agarrar o volume por baixo das calças de Neji, fazendo ele fechar os olhos enquanto a eletricidade corria pelo seu corpo.

"Huuuummmmm, acho que isso quer dizer sim."

Anko pressionou, pressionou, pressionou e pressionou até que Neji não aguentou mais, abaixou a si mesmo as suas calças e...exitou, dando alguns passos para trás de Anko.

"Qual é o problema? Não vai enfiar isso aqui?" disse ela, abrindo a boca e estendendo os lábios com os dedos, estendendo a língua para fora.

"É assim que se faz?" disse Neji, confuso.

Anko gargalhou e riu alto.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Você é tão ingenuo...Nunca viu sexo oral?" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Por que eu deveria ter visto?" perguntou Neji, genuinamente curioso.

Anko riu ainda mais alto.

"Oh meu deus, você é realmente uma criança." disse Anko, se levantando.

Neji abaixou o rosto, frustrado.

"Acho que você esperava um predador devido ás minhas habilidades." disse ele.

"Oh, não. Eu esperava uma presa frustrada em ser caça. Mas acho que você nem sequer sabe morder sem usar esses punhos, não é?" disse ela, caminhando em direção a ele.

"Acho que sim." disse ele, se virando para o lado.

"Então bate em mim." disse Anko.

"Ahn?" disse Neji confuso.

Anko se despiu completamente, jogando as roupas numa direção randômica.

Então ela tirou as roupas de Neji, também as jogando de lado. Ele tremia constantemente.

Ele já havia visto mulheres nuas antes, ocasionalmente por causa de alguma missão envolvendo vigiar alvos femininos, mas era a primeira vez que uma mulher se expôs a ele.

Anko se deitou no chão, expondo seu corpo inteiro a Neji.

"Vai, me soca, me tapeia, me faz gritar de dor. Me domina tigrão. Eu sei como muito você quer isso."

Neji se deitou sobre Anko, e segurou suas mamas imensas com mãos trêmulas.

"Vai. Finge que eu sou sua prima."

A palavra "prima" fez o sangue de Neji ferver, e ele tapeou a mama direita de Anko com muita força, fazendo ela gritar de dor e euforia, já deixando uma marca vermelha.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Isso! Me surra! Me bate!"

Neji agarrou aquelas mamas de novo. Seu pênis endureceu, ele não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava segurando aquelas peitos colossais.

Ele olhou para Anko, que lambia os lábios, esperando ele continuar.

Uma nevoa vermelha circulou pela mente de Neji.

A imagem de Hinata iluminou sua mente. Ele apertou as mamas de Anko, fazendo Anko soltar gemidos de dor.

Anos de frustração, de subserviência, de escravidão. Ele sempre tentava ser o melhor entre todos, tudo para provar que se não fosse por um lance de sorte, ele teria nascido no clã primário e Hinata no secundário.

Mas nada disso importava porque ele ainda tinha que obedecer ás ordens _dele_ , temendo por sua própria vida.

E agora essa mulher estranha oferecia a ele o corpo dela, não se importando o quão muito ele a machucasse.

A euforia correu pelo corpo de Neji. Ele sorriu psicoticamente, procedeu a dar vários e vários tapas nas tetas de Anko, recebendo de presente gritos de dor e frenesi.

"AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH!"

Anko estava salivando de prazer quando Neji parou de surrar seus peitos, e seu pênis estava duro como como rocha. Neji estava sorrindo, seus dentes abertos numa expressão facial de pura crueldade...Sem aviso ou consentimento, ele invadiu a boca de Anko com seu membro, e selvagemente fornicou com sua cavidade bocal.

Neji apenas ria com raiva enquanto lágrimas derramava do rosto de Anko e sua maquiagem se desmanchava, salivando e cuspindo sem controle.

"GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU!"

Finalmente Neji enterrou seu pau dentro da garganta dela, deixando Anko se sufocar.

"GLRRRRRRUUUUUU!"

Neji tirou seu para fora da boca dela, se levantando, e Anko voltou a sorrir, limpando o rosto.

"Você pega o conceito rápido gênio."

Neji grunhiu com raiva e agarrou Anko pelo cabelos, fazendo-a se virar de costas.

"Uou, quer me espancar na bunda papaizinho?"

Sem tapa ou preparo, Neji penetrou Anko de uma vez, empurrando ela para a frente dado o impacto, e a penetrou sem descanso, bombardeando ela com ondas de gozo.

Anko esticou a língua para fora, cada vez mais enlouquecida de prazer, empurrando sua buceta contra ele.

"Vai tigrão, me fode como a vadia que eu sou! Vai, vai, vai,vai,vai!"

Neji ficou enraivecido, e agarrou os quadris de Anko com força, impedindo ela de se mover. Só ele se movimentaria agora.

Anko não se importou, continuando a ficar com a língua de fora como um cachorro num dia quente.

"Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah!"

Neji não achou que ela estava sentindo dor o bastante.

Ele cravou as suas unhas em Anko, a fazendo gritar de dor e sangrar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Papaizinho é tão crue-e-e-e-e-e-e-el! Me dá leitinho na buceta papai! Eu preciso de leite nesta buceta de vadia! Dá pra mamãe, vai! Enche o útero dessa vadia com essa porra gostosa!"

Ela gemeu, imitando um bebê com fome.

Neji gozou dentro de seu útero, enchendo-o e e inundando-o com esperma, e fazendo Anko gozar ao sentir o líquido quente tocar as paredes internas do seu corpo.

O corpo e a cabeça de Anko convulsaram, e sua face se contorceu em uma expressão de demência.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh caralho! Porra gostosa, hum,hum,hum,hum,huuuuuuuummmmm!"disse ela, batendo seus glúteos contra os testículos de Neji.

Neji permaneceu silente, degustando daquele prazer único por mais alguns segundos, mas manteve-se agarrado aos quadris de Anko.

Quando ele recuperou o senso de si, ele tirou seu pênis de dentro de Anko e ficou sentado com as pernas estendidas, se sutentando com os braços.

E então, subitamente, lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

Anko lambia os lábios pensando na incrível experiência que ela tinha tido e quantas mais ela poderia ter quando ela percebeu que Neji não se movia, nem para se vestir nem para partir para uma segunda.

Ela se virou,ficando com os peitos para cima, quando ela enxergou a figura triste e nua de Neji.

Chocada, ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

"Neji...Papai, você está bem?"

Ele não respondia, parecendo estar num mundo muito distante dela.

Anko se aproximou, tentando beijá-lo na boca para chamar a atenção, mas Neji então avançou no seu peito direito, chupando-o como um bebê.

Anko gemeu de prazer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah,papai, isso é tão...hummmmmmm..."

Neji e Anko ficaram ali, naquela posição, como uma mãe alimentando seu filho, por vários minutos.

Neji então finalmente largou de Anko, suas lágrimas finalmente secas.

"Huh huh, me desculpe. Eu...eu..."

Ele não conseguiu continuar, e enfiou sua cabeça entre os peitos de Anko, respirando fundo.

Anko sorriu, e abraçou Neji, o puxando ainda mais contra ele.

"Tudo bem neném, mamãe tá aqui. Eu te do tudo que você quer."


End file.
